


The RebelCaptain Ultimate Kiss Mod

by Coryphefish



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, I'm a Bioware gamer, When we want the story to go differently we mod it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: There should have been a kiss on the beach? In the elevator? Why stop there? This is the fix-it fic we really need! ALL the moments in Rogue One where it almost happened? Now it did!





	1. Yavin 4 - Landing Pad

When Jyn had seen Cassian walk out halfway through the council meeting, she was certain she would never see him again. Abandoned in the cavernous room, surrounded by people shouting at her, she'd struggled to find the hope she was trying to inspire in them.

But here he was now - and with a small army behind him! He was still standing there, still smiling at her.

Jyn walked slowly around him, caught in his orbit, never taking her eyes off his.

"I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad."

Cassian leaned in.

"Welcome home."

It was an invitation, and Jyn took it. She caught him by the lapels of his jacket and pressed her lips firmly against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There weren't really any good first kiss opportunities before this. I mean....so many feels, especially on Jedha where Cassian's locked up next to the last guy Saw interrogated and trying not to imagine what's happening to Jyn right now, but when he finally found her, she was sad, and they were about to be buried in rubble, so no kiss. And nothing on Eadu, because they still needed to work out their issues.


	2. Rogue One - Flight to Scarif

Less than five minutes after the jump to hyperspace, Jyn caught Cassian looking at her. Her eyes met his, and he quickly looked away.

Then, a few minutes after that, she found herself watching him as he made adjustments to the flight pattern. The way he reached for one of the higher switches...which made the bottom of his jacket slide up his waist to reveal more of the tan undershirt he wore underneath.

He suddenly turned toward her. She meant to hold his gaze, but something in his eyes made her face feel suddenly warm, and she involuntarily turned away, hiding a smile.

Cassian didn't turn away.

She heard him coming, but didn't turn around until he was right behind her.

"Jyn..." he kept his voice low.

She leaned toward him, heart racing.

"Kay says if I don't talk to you about what happened on Yavin, he'll start asking us pointed questions about it in front of the squad."

Their faces were almost touching now.

Jyn winked. "Just...talk?"

His kiss was a question. Hers was an answer.

Kay was running over to them now. "Cassian! I didn't tell you to kiss her again, I said to end it! Let her down easy...we even _practiced_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught at least one "flirty orbit" on the ship, but this replaces it instead of adds to it. I might tweak this chapter after I see the scene a few more times.
> 
> Also...have a deleted scene!
> 
> "Kay said if I kissed you back, he'd refrain from loudly asking us about Yavin in front of the crew."  
> "Oh you definitely kissed me back. Did he miss that part?"  
> (Removed / altered because it's too OOC for Kay.)


	3. Scarif - Records Room

Jyn carefully positioned herself, ready to jump, trying not to look down into the emptiness below. 

She was suddenly aware of how closely Cassian was leaning over her. Stripped down to his undershirt, helpless apprehension on his face.

She leaned over and lightly touched the side of his face with her own. He kissed her cheek.

"For luck," he said softly.


	4. Scarif - Comm Tower Platform

"Jyn!"

Cassian tried again to pull her away from Krennic's unconscious form. 

"Jyn, leave him! Please!"

They were both beginning to realize how tightly he was holding her.

Reluctantly, she allowed herself to relax in his arms. "He....killed my mother. He took my father away, he....he shot you!" Her voice broke. "Cassian, I thought you were--"

"I'm okay," he said intently. "I'm here, I'll--" He suddenly winced and almost fell against comms console. "Jyn, I'll always--"

She gently took his face in her hands and kissed him just long enough to interrupt.

"We have to get back to the ship," she said, their foreheads resting against each other. "I'm not losing you again."


End file.
